Ce qu'elle pensait de moi
by Maladin
Summary: Zuko était-il le seul que Ursa alla voir lors de son départ?


**Ceci est la traduction française de **_**What she thought of me**_**.**

**Avatar : le dernier maître de l'air appartient à Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko et Nickelodeon.**

**N.B. Les répétitions des variations du mot 'brisé' et l'usage des 'est-ce que' dans le langage d'Azula sont délibérés.**

Je n'ai même pas eu à faire le moindre effort pour pousser la porte silencieusement. Ce naïf de Zuzu la laissait toujours ouverte. Cependant, j'avais besoin d'être silencieuse si je voulais obtenir ce pour quoi j'étais venu. Je me faufilai jusqu'à son lit, prenant un soin particulier à ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Je ne l'ai pas regardé. Je n'étais pas venu pour lui.

L'objet de mon désir reposait sur l'un des coins de l'énorme lit. Je daignai un regard à Zuzu juste pour m'assurer qu'il dormait à poings fermés. Je pris la dague perlée dans ma main et j'enlevai lentement le fourreau, savourant le moment.

Je lus l'inscription. N'abandonne jamais sans combattre… Pourquoi Zuzu avait-il le cadeau approprié? Pourquoi n'ai-je eu qu'une stupide poupée?

Tandis que j'admirais le reflet du clair de lune sur la lame, la lumière éclaira le visage de Zuzu et la peau autour de ses yeux se tendit une seconde. Je me pétrifiai.

Il resta endormi.

Je soupirai de soulagement. J'essayai de ramener mon attention sur la lame, mais elle s'accrocha obstinément sur Zuzu. Il dormait, paisiblement, sans défense, sans la moindre protection. Je pensai à nos liens.

Il était un arbre et, à son pied, j'étais une jeune pousse prometteuse. Seulement parce qu'il était plus vieux, il me surplombait, m'affamant des doux rayons du soleil qui me revenait de droit de ses branches qu'il ne devait qu'à son âge. Et j'avais finalement l'occasion d'abattre cet arbre.

Je n'avais jamais pu utiliser la maîtrise du feu contre lui, puisque tout le monde saurait que c'était moi, mais s'ils trouvaient le couteau de Zuzu plongé dans son propre cœur, lui qui était si maladroit comme Azulon avait pu l'observer quelques heures auparavant, qui pourrait nier que c'était un accident parce qu'il jouait avec un jouet mortel dans son sommeil ?

Personne. Et de plus, notre oncle pourrait bien considéré fautif d'avoir envoyé un cadeau aussi dangereux.

Je levai le couteau au dessus de lui, prêt à le plonger dans son cœur battant.

Non.

Je ne pouvais pas.

Je remis le couteau dans son fourreau.

Cela ne changerait rien. Le soleil aimerait toujours plus l'arbre, même réduit à l'état de souche.

J'étais sur le point de remettre la dague sur le matelas quand j'entendis des pas dans le couloir menant à la chambre de Zuzu. Je courais me cacher derrière la grande urne qui trônait non loin.

C'était mère.

Je remarquais qu'elle portait une longue cape. Idéal pour se dissimuler dans les ombres. Ce pourrait-il que…?

"Zuko, s'il te plait, mon amour, écoute moi," dit-elle, apparemment déchirée entre le désir de le réveiller et son envie de le laisser à son paisible sommeil. Quelque chose se raidit dans ma poitrine quand elle dit 'mon amour'.

Elle ne m'appelait jamais comme ça. Seulement 'monstre', derrière mon dos.

"Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour te protéger," continua-t-elle. Ferait-elle la même chose pour moi?

Le raidissement se fit plus fort, si fort que toute mon attention se focalisa sur lui et je n'entendis pas les derniers mots de mère avant qu'elle ne parte, sa capuche cachant son visage.

-

Mon instinct me conseillait de courir, de courir aussi vite que je pouvais. Mais je ne le pouvais pas, ni en avait besoin. Mon mari, ou plutôt devrais-je dire le nouveau seigneur du feu, avait ordonné tous les gardes autre part qu'aux alentours du chemin que je j'allais emprunter pour m'échapper du palais et disparaître quelque part hors de la Nation du Feu.

Je marchais lentement, admirant toute la majesté de ces jardins royaux que j'aimais tant, toutes ces merveilles je ne verrai plus jamais.

J'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je ne savais pas quoi, mais quelque chose me força à me retourner au lieu de partir en courant.

C'était Azula.

Je vis sa grimace, produisant des ombres effilées comme des rasoirs sur son visage dans le clair de lune. Je remarquai aussi quelque chose dans ses mains – le couteau offert à Zuko. Mon sang se glaça et je me trouvai sans voix.

"Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour te protéger," dit-elle, sa voix semblable à de l'acide brûlant mes tympans tandis qu'elle répétait mes propres mots. "Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu pour moi aussi? Pourquoi est-ce toujours et encore Zuko?" exigea-t-elle, serrant possessivement la poignée de la dague rangée dans son fourreau.

Je ne trouvai pas la force de répondre.

"Est-ce que je ne veux pas la peine d'être protégée?" demanda-t-elle ensuite, sa grimace disparaissant derrière un rideau de douleur. Je l'avais vu forger des fausses émotions assez souvent pour savoir qu'elle ne prétendait pas à cet instant. "Est-ce que je ne veux pas la peine d'être aimée?" Sa voix n'était pus qu'un murmure, mais c'étaient ces mots qui résonnaient le plus fort dans ma tête.

Mon cœur se brisa.

Je tombai à genoux et étreignis ma fille solidement, en sécurité. Je voulais lui dire qu'elle se tromper, qu'elle valait la peine d'être protégée autant que Zuko, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Je ne le croyais pas. C'est pourquoi je ne bougeai pas quand elle dégainait la lame et la plongeait dans mon dos, juste fermant mes yeux alors qu'ils commençaient à s'humidifier.

Jamais elle ne frappa.

Jamais elle ne dégaina le couteau. Elle laissa seulement tomber la dague dans l'herbe et m'étreignit à son tour. Je sentis ma poitrine se mouiller. Azula ne pleurait jamais. Son père ne l'avait jamais fait pleuré. Son frère ne l'avait jamais fait pleurer. Son entraînement sans pitié ne l'avait jamais fait pleurer.

La seule personne qui l'ait jamais fait pleurer était nulle autre que moi, sa propre mère. Je me sentis horrible. Alors qu'elle pleurait encore et encore dans mes bras, je sentis mon être entier se briser en minuscules morceaux que seulement le bonheur de ma fille pourrait remettre ensemble.

Je savais que ça n'arriverait jamais.

Je l'étreignis plus fort que jamais.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez moi?" souffla-elle finalement entre deux sanglots.

"Rien," je mentis.

"Est-ce que je suis vraiment un monstre?" À chaque fois que je pensais être complètement brisé, les morceaux s'éclataient en morceaux plus petits, coupant, lacérant ma conscience.

"Non." Je ne savais pas si c'était un mensonge. Cela compte-t-il lorsqu'un monstre traite quelqu'un d'autre de monstre? J'avais l'impression d'être un monstre.

Elle leva la tête pour me regarder et je vis des yeux vides, vides de tout sauf de larmes. "Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu pars?"

Je restai silencieuse. Je savais pourquoi je partais. Elle savait pourquoi je partais. La seule personne laissée dans l'ombre était la raison même de mon départ.

"C'est pour Zuko, n'est-ce pas?" Comment une voix appartenant à une personne habituellement si pleine de malice pouvait-elle sonner si brisée?

"Oui."

J'avais l'impression que la folie de Sozin était plus pardonnable que mon crime.

Azula n'avait pas l'habitude de rester éveillée si tard, et elle s'endormit en pleurant dans mes bras. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans le jardin. Je me devais de faire au moins quelque chose pour elle, pour une fois. Je la soulevai et l'apportai à son lit et embrassai son front avant de disparaître de sa vie pour toujours.

Le couteau fut laissé dans l'herbe, oublié.

--

Je me souviens toujours de cette nuit. Elle est gravée dans ma mémoire pour toute l'éternité. Je n'ai jamais montré ma faiblesse sauf durant cette nuit là. Quand je pense que je l'ai montrée à elle. Ma parodie de mère.

Cela a infecté mes rêves depuis. Chaque matin, je me réveille comme si mon cœur voulait briser les liens que je lui ai imposés. Je sais pourquoi. Je sais précisément pourquoi. Je sais aussi ce qui lui permettrait de se libérer.

Mais je refuse de la rechercher.

Je refuse de laisser d'autres personnes voir ma faiblesse.

Je ne lui permettrai plus jamais de me faire souffrir.


End file.
